Crash and Burn
by chaos.blast
Summary: After Shadow’s fall at Space Colony: ARK, Shadow finds himself lost and alone, that is until a mysterious hedgehog discovers him and takes Shadow to a strange place he never dreamed existed. ShadowOC
1. To Fight the Strong

-To Fight the Strong-  
**Part: I**  


**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah, I don't own Shadow, Sonic or any other character used in this fic. They belong to their respictive owners... yadda yadda yadda...

* * *

The Final Hazard's enormous tail made a gigantic _'swoop'_ in an attempt to knock him off his guard. Large beams of crystallized light began t shoot out from the monstrosity's battle-worn body. The creature was still weak because of its missing life-support system. And now he was fighting for a planet he thought he was created to destroy... 

Maria your final wish of me was to give all the people on that planet happiness, to give them a chance at peace, but why? Wasn't it those people, those idiots, who stole your innocent life from you? Wasn't it they who fired the very guns, shot the very bullets, that ended your sweet harmony forever? And yet you begged me to give them a chance at happiness. I suppose you saw the good in them. You always could. You saw the innocence in my heart. You saw the part of me that deserved a shot at happiness, that deserved to be free. You saw me for what I wasn't, not what I was. You told me I wasn't just some lab experiment. Not some heartless, unemotional, monster whose only purpose was to annihilate. You saw what Professor Gerald's colleagues could not. You saw me for what I truly was but that was when I saw these humans for what they really were. They were the monsters, they were heartless, and they were unemotional...

"Shadow! LOOK OUT!"

Rouge's frantic cry slammed him out of his thoughts as he saw the Biolizard aiming large red spheres that exploded as one blew past him and hit the side of the giant space colony, barley scratching his gravity defying quills. The devices seemed to blow up on contact.

Great.

He turned on his heels to see Rouge as well as Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Eggman, all bunched around the glass window overlooking Mobius from a glories view on the Space Colony Ark. Rouge, Knuckles, and Eggman continually passed the walkie-talkie back and forth, muttering small hints to it's receiver, once in a while, Amy would grab hold of the device and shout something into it.

"Hey, you alright Shadow?"

He turned his head to see Sonic, the blue hedgehog who had once been his enemy. Now he was his friend, his ally in stopping this beast.

When I look back at how much I have changed, since I was released from my frozen chamber, I start to reminisce. I could still visualize, Sonic and me battling in the forest on Prison Island. The fight we had in the abyss of space, after he had mastered the Chaos Control and used my own ability against me. How neither one of us could conquer the other, our skills were equal. Yet it all changed because of Sonic's little girlfriend. That sorry excuse for a hedgehog called Amy. How had she reminded me so much of Maria, of my promise, and my destiny?

"Shadow! Why don't you take a rest and I'll take swing at him?"

To my right I saw the Blue Blur himself at my side once again, smirking.

He's enjoying this, He thought to himself. I guess he wasn't lying when he said he loved adventure.

"Alright!" Shadow yelled in return, flashing a slight smile of amusement as well. "Just don't get killed."

Sonic's eyes brightened and glittered with joy at his sarcasm. He gave his partner a quick thumbs-up, showing that he approved of their silent agreement and took off at amazing speeds toward the mutant. Sonic left him pondering and probing his mind once again.

This creature, if it has decency to be called even that. Shadow cracked. What if its the real Ultimate Life form: Project Shadow? Chuckling, he answered himself; Impossible, there is only one real Shadow and that is me.

One again he was catapulted from his thoughts as Eggman's scratched voice amplified through the speaker of the communication tool.

"Can you hear me? Sonic, Shadow?" His voice cracked, overflowing with worry and amusement. "He's very weak without his life-support system. Aim for the red swelling area to damage him! You're our last hope!"

Shadow mused at his words. Sure, Doctor. He laughed teasingly. We're this pitiful planet's last chance for- Shadow was ripped from his criticizing to see Sonic engaging the enemy in a battle of pure speed versus blinded power. Sonic swerved in every direction emerging unscathed as a fresh wave of intoxicating beams cut through the low growls and high-pitched yowls of Sonic and the monster. The sapphire hedgehog dived into the fray once again in an attempt to distract the beast long enough...

"I see your plan Sonic," Shadow said slyly. "You plan to cause delay in the Biolizards motion detectors. Since Professor Gerald thought the prototype was invincible, he felt no need to give his creation the regulation of sight. So he placed motion sensors in its blood cells. They were protected by the life-support system, however," Shadow folded his arms and set his blood-red gaze upon the two creatures fighting below him. "Your theory is that without the life-support system to protect the monster's body, the motion sensors have, failed somewhat. Which is a sensible hypothesis. The lizard can no longer detect simple movements, so you're going to draw its attention out as long as you can before you use Chaos Control to warp as close to it and strike when its least expecting it." Shadow smirked at his cleverness as well as the genius of his blue counterpart. He had to admit, he was very impressed that the hedgehog knew so much about the prototype.

Shadow's ruby orbs traveled to the two figures below. A golden stream of light raced outward from the depths within the Biolizard's underside. Sonic had either found the swelling area Eggman had mentioned, or he was going to do what Shadow had thought. Either would work perfectly, had the walkie-talkie not erupted in a series of worried cries and frets.

"Sonic, were in danger." Knuckles calm voice came through the perturbing panic from the Colony's control room. "The Colony will enter the atmosphere in about four minutes-." With a rasping 'rrashh' the device was shut off from the audiences corner. Shadow was sick of hearing about how they needed to hurry it up.

Heat began to radiate from the Space Colony as Shadow realized with a pang of guilt that he should have taken Knuckles' warning more seriously. Flames erupted, first in small patches, then in large blares around the Colony.

_We are starting to near the atmosphere,_

Shadow's eyes widened as he saw that Mobius was much closer than when they first dispatched from the Ark's chambers.

_Sonic, hurry up._

Shadow glanced around with panicking eyes, trying to locate the heroic hedgehog.

_There!_

Again, Shadow's eyes flickered with worry as he gazed at his friend being suffocated by the enemy.

Sonic! Hold on!

Shadow began to burst at a blinding rate toward the Biolizard.

_If you kill him, you're going to regret the day you ever met me!_

Shadow reached the monster and it's captured prey in an instant. With an amazing burst of power, Shadow began to pound on the enemy, which in turn, caused the Biolizard to grip its prisoner in a tighter, more insufferable hold. Sonic was now moaning in pain as the lizard's jaws clamped around his slim figure more powerfully. His sleek, golden coat was now returning to its usual sapphire blue. Then Shadow understood.

It's absorbing Sonic's Chaos energy and adding it to his own power supply!

Shadow burst through the abyss of space as he swerved around the Biolizard, his own glossy, platinum coat leaving a trail as he flew. He speedily began flying inward and outward, confusing the mutant. Once it had no sense of where he was, Shadow cut through the space that separated him and Biolizard from a river of lazar beams. With a furious growl of: "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow reappeared on the topside of the Biolizard. There he found a swollen red mound.

Shadow began to quickly spin around faster and faster, until his had transformed into a saw-like shape. He sliced through the sore causing the reptile to yowl and writhe in extreme pain. With a final screech of torment the Biolizard: Prototype of Ultimate Life fell limp across the Eclipse Cannon, dead.

_End Ch. I_


	2. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog

-Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog-   
**Part: II**

* * *

  
Shadow had no time to grimace. His companion was descending through the blackness of space quickly. Without regard for his own fatigue, he dove toward the sinking cobalt hedgehog. Hastily grasping the creature from under his arms, gently hoisting him up. Sonic had fainted, as much to be expected. Not many can survive being drained of the very power that allowed you to live. Sonic had done well to grip onto his life long enough...

"Shadow..." Sonic's weary voice cracked through the silence as pain and adrenaline rushed through his veins suddenly. "Where is the Biolizard? What happened to everyone on Mobius? What about the Space Colony-"

"Sonic, do me a favor and shut the hell up."

Shadow was exhausted, not needing the sapphire hedgehog's curiosity to tire him further. The Colony was still diving toward the planet at a rapid speed as Shadow and Sonic appeared on a small asteroid orbiting the Ark. Shadow gave a low, irritated growl. There was no way he could create a Chaos Control blast strong enough to warp the whole Colony to a different location. And the fact that Sonic was out of strength didn't improve the situation much.

"Shadow, I've got an idea." Sonic's voice came as low grumble in his throat.

"Great, This should be entertaining."

"I'm serious!" Sonic snapped.

"Alright what?" _Dare I ask?_

"What if you transferred some of your Chaos Energy to me? Not a lot, just enough so that we can perform the Chaos Control and fly back to the Air-Lock Chamber on the Ark?"

"Ridiculous." Shadow stated flatly.

"Why's it ridiculous?" Sonic snarled.

"Because you idiot, I USED MOST OF MY POWER FIGHTING TO KEEP YOU ALIVE!"

Sonic's emerald gaze fell downward as the truthful words spilled out of Shadow's mouth.

"I barley have enough power to stay in Super-form. It's imaginative to even think I have enough strength for you and me."

"It was just a thought..." Sonic whispered.

"Yeah?" Shadow replied in an icy cold tone Sonic had not heard him use since they first met. "Well keep your thoughts to yourself while I try to get us out of this."

* * *

"Rouge, where are they?" Knuckles asked trying not to voice his anxiety. 

"I don't know, Shadow cut us off a while ago. But we should still be able to able to at least see them!" The feminine bat stated angrily as she paced the cold metallic floor of the Space Colony Control Room. Her large boots making a '_clack-clank'_ noise every time she took a step.

She began pounding her heels into the metal in frustration, while gritting her fangs.

"Where...

'_Clack'_

are...

'_Clank'_

those...

'_Clack'_

_TWO MORONS?"_

Where she had been abusing the ground there were large indents, evidence of her anger's handy-work. Knuckles, Tails, and Eggman looked at Rouge as if she had lost her mind.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Eggman roared. "THIS COULD HAVE BEEN MY NEW SERCRET BASE!"

"Not really much of a secret base if we all, not to mention the whole planet, know where it is." Knuckles spoke dully.

Tails chuckled in enjoyment, trying to grasp some, if any, comfort from the situation.

"Sonic..." Whispered the small orange fox. "Please be alright..."

* * *

"Alright," Shadow glared at the approaching Space Colony. "GET READY SONIC!" 

The hedgehog beside him, returned to his Super-Form, prepared himself for the maneuver the two had discussed earlier, when they found the power source they both required: two Chaos Emeralds, now firmly contained into both the glimmering hedgehogs palms. They were blessed enough to find the two gems as they were drifting into the deepest blacks of space.

Shadow and Sonic were both adequately charged as they raised their arms, readying themselves for the coming blast.

"No way that's getting through!" shouted Sonic as a large golden orb appeared aloft between the pair of their outstretched arms.

_"Shadow..."_

Maria...? Shadow spoke as he heard the faintest call of his beloved's voice, repeating the promise -the plea- over in his ears.

_"I beg of you, give them a chance to be happy..."_

"NOW SHADOW!"

They aimed the golden sphere at the descending Colony and fired.

**"CHAOS CONTROL!"**

They shouted in unison, as the amber detonator shot from their grasp and collided with the diving Ark.

With a large green gaze of light, the Space Colony erupted in a shimmering light as it dispersed in space and lowly began to retaliate in form until it was gone.

Shadow's jet shoes gave out as his last ounce of power was drained from his exhausted figure.

Maria, this is what you wanted right? This is my promise I made to you.

As Shadow began to glisten with flames he saw Maria's smiling face one last time.

How he missed that smile...

"Here I come Maria, I kept my promise... to you…"

Fire covered his platinum pelt as he burned through Mobius smoldering atmosphere. His arms, legs and unique quills began to catch the burning disease as he shot toward the land, blinded by the flames cursing his eyes.

The automatic doors to the Space Colony Ark retreated from their usual position as they departed to grant a blue hedgehog passage. Sonic stepped forth into the fray of animals staring at the cobalt creature as his S.O.A.P brand shoes rasped against the metallic floor. He outstretched his arm as he handed a small wristband to Rouge. She willingly took it, glancing the small object.

"Do you really think that the Professor created... Shadow for the purpose of carrying out his revenge on all the people on Mobius?"

She questioned, tears glittering in her sea-foam gaze.

"He was, what he was." Sonic answered, his voice full of sadness. "A brave and heroic hedgehog. He gave his life for this planet. Shadow the Hedgehog..."

"As a child, I looked up to my grandfather because I wanted to be just like him." Eggman's pained voiced came as a startlement to Tails, as he listened to his enemy intently. "But, did he really mean to destroy us?"

"I don't know." Tails gave a few words of encouragement feeling a rush a joy he stated: "All I do know is, we all did it together!"

Eggman smiled, a real smile. Not a wicked smirk or an evil grin. He gave an honest, true, smile. The fox felt the need to smile as well.

"You're right."

Knuckles walked up to Rouge as she stared at the beautiful glittering planet below them.

"So what's next for you Rouge? Off to find those jewels you love so much?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to give up this line of work. To much work for too little pay. Besides... I've got something more important then jewels that I'm thinking about right now..."

There was a long piercing silence between the two Treasure Hunters.

"It'll all work out somehow." Stated Rouge, in a last defense.

"If you say so." Knuckles smirked, as he turned his back on the white bat, heading toward Sonic and the others.

"_It'll all work out somehow."_

Rouge's voice rang in his ears.

"Yes it will..."

"...He created the Ultimate Life form..."

"What's the matter Sonic?" Amy questioned as she gazed at her crush with deep concern in her emerald depths.

"Oh it's nothing. Come on! Let's go home! To the planet as cool and blue as me!"

As the party started to clear out from the Control Room heading for the space shuttle, Sonic stood motionlessly, his feet stubbornly hooked to the ground. He turned his back once again and began staring out that familiar window that showed the glorious planet they would be returning to.

Sonic raised his arm and motioned a small wave of farewell.

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." He turned on his heels, and sprinted toward the door. Not glancing back as he strode toward the rocket. A single tear escaped his eyes,

"_Sayonara... forever…"_

But forever is not eternity…

_End of Ch.2_


	3. The Will to Live

-The Will To Live-  
**Part: III**

* * *

Shadow was falling through the atmosphere, and fast. He felt smoldering white-hot pain, as his golden coat slowly returned to its regular ebony hue. He opened his eyes, but fastened them quickly as flames began to spread across his eyelids.

"_Shadow…" _a small voice uttered. He opened his eyes slightly to find that there was no flames covering his pelt, in fact, there were no signs of the inferno at all. But he could still feel that same, gruesome pains shooting through his nerves. Shadow wrapped his arms around himself clutching his teeth, and balling his fists. He bit his lip, hard enough so that a small amount of crimson blood trickled down his muzzle.

Shadow let out a gasp as the pain suddenly vanished from his body. He looked around, daring to open his eyes fully to see… nothing. Shadow was surrounded by a black void. An abyss in all directions, Shadow frantically looked around with panic evident in his ruby orbs. Shadow soon began to feel suffocation as he stared into this obsidian environment. He crushed his eyes closed trying to block everything out. All of a sudden, a faint voice muttered his name again. A small, caring voice that was so familiar and yet so alien to him at the same time.

"Shadow…"

"Who's there?" He heard himself ask his surroundings. His response came in a blinding white flash. A human's figure came into view and stood still, a black mark against the heavy light. The form moved closer to the Ultimate Life-form. Shadow immediately shut his eyes tight again. This could not be real…

Suddenly a gentle hand caressed Shadow's right cheek. The ebony hedgehog slowly opened his eyes to see a blonde haired girl, dressed in a sky-blue dress and cobalt blouse looking at him with care and love in her sapphire gaze. Shadow felt himself beginning to shed tears as he stared at the girl in astonishment.

_She's dead… _he told himself in his mind. _This _can't_ be real…_

"Hello Shadow." The girl smiled lovingly and put her petite hand on Shadow's head. "It certainly has been a while."

Shadow looked at her in disbelief. "Maria, you-, but I don't understand your-" he stopped suddenly and looked down. "dead." He whispered.

"Shadow, all that happened on the Ark, the G.U.N soldiers' infiltration of the research lab, that was all real. And yes, I am no longer alive." Maria frowned slightly, her face full of concern as she positioned her hands on Shadow's shoulders. "You did well."

Shadow looked up at the petite girl. He understood everything about Maria; she was his best friend, his salvation, yet all of her words were confusing him to no end. "What?"

"The people of Mobius, you gave them the chance to live. You allowed them to live, Shadow. The purpose of your creation has finally been realized." She said as she looked upwards. "You kept your promise to me. For that I thank you Shadow."

"Maria, I-"

"Shadow, I know this is all confusing to you. However what has to be spoken must be said. Consciousness will soon hit your body and the same pain you felt will come back to you." Maria looked at Shadow sternly before continuing. "You are my grandfather's legacy. You are the Ultimate Life-form, a flawless existence. You can survive this but you have to _want_ it. You have to have the will to live."

Shadow gazed at Maria, realization finally hitting him. Maria was right. He could endure this but he had to crave it.

"I understand Maria, thank you." Shadow smiled, and Maria grinned as well. Shadow wrapped his arms and hugged Maria, his friend, his world. _Thank you._

The abyss suddenly came crashing down as Shadow felt a familiar pain racing through his veins. His body once again felt numb.

"_He felt to much pain, he didn't deserve death."_

"_He never even got to live… he never felt what it means to be alive."_

"_Having to live your life going by only a promise…"_

"_Revenge, he was a hero…"_

"_He saved us all, but now he's gone."_

"_Shadow… he deserved better, he deserved more…"_

"Shadow." A golden figure spoke to him. Emerald depths stared at him. Those eyes telling him not to die, to cling to life because there was something more to live for, to fight for, to enjoy. Shadow gazed at it and understood the white light emitting from the form before him. Hope. Hope to live, hope for the future. "I've lived in darkness for so long." Shadow muttered his eyes narrowed in sadness. "I don't want to live anymore without her, but…" The amber figure silenced his speaking by raising a hand and spoke with a smooth, intoxicating tone, "Don't be afraid to live." It alleged. "Hold back your fears, scream your will to live, fight death, make will your weapon to battle the darkness and reach the light your truly deserve."

There were so many things that he did not understand. But through this, through the viewing of Maria and this brilliant light, Shadow felt a new sensation. A new reason. He _had_ to live. He still had a reason, a purpose. He still had a promise to keep. "I want to go back! You hear me? I WANT TO LIVE!" he yelled to the space around him. Shadow smiled as pain wrapped itself around him and became more intense that ever before. _I will not die here, Maria… Sonic… everyone._ Feeling a rush of energy, Shadow raised his hand. _I WILL live._ and with a bright flash of green radiance, he vanished.

_End of Ch. 3  
_

_

* * *

_**AN:** I must give thanks to a special writer on who inspired me to write this chapter... I can't remember he PN though... ;;  
Anyway thank you to her... thank you so much.  
__


	4. Mimicking Angels

-Mimicking Angels-  
**Part: IV**

**

* * *

**  
The night air was dreadfully still.

No airstream blew through darkness; no gentle winds ruffled the trees. Everything stood agonizingly motionless, as if time itself had stood fast.

A small, green flash of radiant light broke through the frozen environment. Slight hints of black tore through the ebony sky and began to mold into an onyx silhouette, which appeared to mix together with the heavens.

The profile of the figure collided with the ground once the bright green illumination had vanished. A glowing jade gemstone was clutched into its palm in a tight grip. Crimson blood pooled around the form, surrounding its burned and wounded body. Slashes and cuts tattered his worn-out corpse as a crimson river cascaded from the figure and gathered in a small puddle. Blood painted the grass a scarlet hue as it stained the land on its journey downward.

A calm, kind wind seemed to caress the shape peacefully, blowing its quills as it embraced the bleeding creature. It trembled lightly and cracked open one eye at a snail's pace. Slowly blinking away the burned, reddish dead skin from its eyelids. Glazed over ruby orbs quickly accustomed themselves to the murky darkness.

_Damnit,_ it thought grimly_ midnight…_

Carefully, it raised its ragged arm to its muzzle. Blood haunted his features; even the jewel grasped into its hand had small speckles of crimson coating its lustrous shine.

_I don't have enough Chaos Energy to use Chaos Control, I'm sure I won't make it through this night, what with my injuries… might as well just wait here until my body shuts down… or I die from blood loss…_

It wasn't like he could just stand up and run to the closest hospital, if there were any that was. The darkness was blinding, however he could tell he was literally in the middle of nowhere. What would the people say anyway? What if a G.U.N soldier were to catch sight of him? He quickly banished these thoughts, he wasn't going anywhere, why waste his remaining strength thinking about the impossible?

Suddenly the crystal lodged into his hand began giving off a light green glow that grew violently within seconds. Its bioluminescent radiance lit up his surroundings and body. Using his peripheral vision he could barely make out a small lake, or at least it appeared small, he couldn't really tell. Large bushy trees roofed the landscape; he could hardly distinguish the petite flower buds jacketing the tops of the vegetation.

He was ripped from his observations when he heard a rustling amongst the trees. He instinctively attempted to shift his head toward the clamor but he was proved unsuccessful, as he only felt a stab of pain in his neck. He settled on twitching his ears to find the source of the sound, at least if he knew where it was coming from, he'd save himself some shock.

The figure's forthcoming seemed inevitable, so he closed his eyes and waited for its approach. A black outline hurtled itself from the olive thrush, and landed securely on one leg. It lowered its head in a bowing gesture before raising itself to its full height. A small shard of a green gemstone was on his chest. However the jewel wasn't attached to a necklace; it was literally wedged into his upper torso. It glittered sharply, and its facial appearance was visible… it was defiantly a hedgehog, a male at that.

Dark blue fur enclosed him with black streaks on the tips of each quill. Slightly golden gloves encased his hands. But the most distinguishing feature were its blood-red eyes that glowed slightly in the dim abyss.

_Who is this…? _he stared up at the stranger through narrowed eyes.

The unfamiliar creature simply gazed at him, despite its strong appearance and the deadly shade of its eyes, he felt as if he was in no danger, nor did he feel any hostility for this alien. He stared at the figure further taking more note at its similarity to a certain blue blur…

"Son-… ic." He croaked his voice wasn't obeying him and simply came out as a spurt or sounds.

"It is best if you do not talk," the mysterious being replied in a deep, smooth voice. "You are wasting what little energy you now possess."

The form bent down so that he was only a few inches taller that the pathetic individual before him. "But first, give me your name."

"Shad… ow…" he replied difficultly, "And… you…?"

"Lucifer Angelus, but you can refer to me as Luce if you wish." He bowed respectfully, his silky tone and calm voice relaxed Shadow. He was positive now that this hedgehog; Lucifer, was of no threat to him.

"Such devastating wounds…" Luce spoke to himself faintly looking over Shadow's thrashed body. "Treatment will be difficult but I am sure Korome can handle the task."

Luce stood upwards once more and lifted his stare to the lands beyond. "I suppose I have little choice…." He sighed lightly. "I expect I'll have to take you to Ridomak, if you wish to survive that is. What is your decision Shadow?" Luce's ruby orbs were on him once more, his question still lingered into the cool night air.

Shadow was fighting to hold back his own query. What was Ridomak? Who was Korome? Was there any really reason why the Lucifer figure was welling to help him? So many doubts racked his brain. When suddenly his thoughts turned back to Maria. What if this what his fate? What if this was a chance that he was destined to take?

_To hell with it, I'll put up with the consequences later. _Shadow decided, _If he says he can help my injuries, I might as well accept the offer. What have I got to lose?_

Shadow vaguely nodded his head and let out a small-shriveled sound. Luce tilted his head to one side and shrugged, "Yes then?" Shadow nodded again. "Alright, Ridomak is around four or five hours from here. Since I will have to carry you, I estimate it will take anywhere among six hours to eight hours. Try to remain conscious until we reach the city."

Luce bent down and gently grasped Shadow's tattered left arm and raised it over his left shoulder. Luce's right hand held onto Shadow's right arm as he hoisted Shadow slightly above the ground, and took off at lightning speeds.

_End of Ch.4_


	5. Falling Into Oblivion

.:Crash and Burn:.

–Falling Into Oblivion- 5

Speckles of water impacted his tanned muzzle and slightly stung his blood-coated cheek as his transporter hauled him across what appeared to be a large lake. Shadow lazily opened his right eye and peered across the scenery with little interest. Swirling waterspouts spun and churned the clear aqua water and teardrops gushed from the tips of the liquid tornadoes. Shadow sluggishly turned his head to his left and saw his carrier with an apparent view and widened his tired ruby orbs, as if for the first time, getting a good look at him. Shadow's hauler had his powerful crimson eyes intensely focused on the invisible path before them. Shadow felt the strong grasp of this figure hold his arm protectively as he attempted to remove his forearm from the clutch of his helper.

"No," a deep voice commanded in a gentle tone, "you're injuries are to grave, you can not hope to walk on your own."

Shadow lightly resisted the stranger's hold upon his limb. His vain struggle was halted when his captor gave another kind, yet forceful reply to his antics.

"I said no."

Shadow's arm fell limp across the alien's backside. "Name." Shadow stated randomly.

"What was that?"

"What's… your name…?"

"Do you not remember?" Shadow's only response was a light nod. "Why, I am Lucifer, or Luce as I said you may call me by." Lucifer flashed a charming smile, but snapped his head back forward was he dodged a small stone jutting up from the surface. "I gallantly rescued you from the horrible fate that could have awaited you had I not come to your aid." Lucifer began ranting of how he "graciously lifted Shadow from the cold ground and carried him off to heaven" wait… what the hell?

"Hold… on a second," Shadow gasped. The ability to talk was causing pain to erupt within his chest and he immediately clutched his torso tightly, ripping his white fur. Lucifer looked downs with concern and worry clouding his crimson jewels. Shadow snapped his eyes closed and writhed against Lucifer, who absolutely refused to lessen his hold.

"Hold on, love-" Lucifer lowered his arm that was securely wrapped around Shadow thin waist to under the ebony hedgehog's charcoal legs. He took Shadow's legs into his grasp and draped Shadow's arms around his neck. Lucifer began running at a quicker pace while Shadow was arranged bridal style in his arms.

Shadow's eyelid began to weigh down upon his face. He tightened his hold of Lucifer's neck in fear of falling into the deep blue water, a fear he possessed since childhood. Lucifer noticed Shadow's terror and brought his mouth to Shadow's ear and whispered in a placid tone, "I won't drop you. Go ahead… sleep, and encase yourself in dreams my exquisite shadow." Lucifer's warm breath caused a shiver to course through his veins. Shadow allowed his eyes to be weighed down by the temptation of sleep.

Lucifer smiled slightly as he looked upon the figure in his arms. He began to lower his mouth to Shadow's neck. He retracted his pink gums to bare sharp white fangs. Just as he was about to clutched Shadow's succulent throat in he jaws he withdrew his mouth while smirking. _Raullie would kill me._

_

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness and the long wait. -chaos.blast


End file.
